


'Sleepwalkin' and Sleeptalkin'

by happyhappyhappy



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Sleepwalking, help them, neighbs is too tired for this, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhappyhappy/pseuds/happyhappyhappy
Summary: Its 1:00 am. The Neighbor is fast asleep. Suddenly, a crash is heard downstairs. Who else could be making such a racket in his house besides his pesky neighbor...?This is the night where Neighbs finds out bits of his younger neighbor's past. It worries the Neighbor.





	'Sleepwalkin' and Sleeptalkin'

"For heaven's sake... It's too late for the nonsense!" These were the Neighbor's thoughts in the wee hours of Monday morning. It had barely turned 1:00 a.m. before his nuisance of a neighbor decided to break into his house. Yet again. The Neighbor sighed deeply as he slowly leaned up and stretched his aching arms. He was tempted to just go back to sleep and ignore that pesky kid that was still causing quite a ruckus downstairs. He already knew that 'they' would not let him. 

The Neighbor yawned loudly as he forced himself onto his feet. Thankfully, he still wore most of his clothes to bed that night. He was too exhausted from chasing that nuisance around his damned property to change into anything comfortable. He remembered falling face-first onto his messy bed and giving in to the darkness already crowding his vision. He growled softly at the memory. Still upset over how persistent the kid was that day. 

Another crash was heard downstairs. "I swear, I'm going to make him wish he had never been conceived...." The Neighbor muttered murderously under his breath. He quietly slunk down the staircase past his bedroom door. He preferred that room over his downstairs bedroom because of a few... 'incidents'... concerning that kid's snooping. He felt as if he slept better higher up in the house. The wind had a bad habit of constantly causing the upper parts of his home to sway. This swaying often helped lull him to sleep on particularly restless nights. 

As he reached the last few steps, a box that sat haphazardly on the stairs caused the Neighbor to stumble and lose his footing. He tumbled down in a mess of curses and yelps. His head connected rather roughly with the ground. When he opened his eyes, everything was spinning horribly fast. He couldn't focus on anything. He shut his eyes tight and slowly eased his body against the wall, using it for support. He grumbled under his breath once more. Certain that his crack-head neighbor had heard the commotion and fled his house. This was not the case. Once the world had stopped spinning. The sight that greeted the Neighbor had him shutting and rubbing his eyes fiercely. Thinking it was another hallucination. 

There. In the middle of the hallway, stood his pesky neighbor. Wearing nothing but what appeared to be pajama pants. The kid stood still for a moment. Then proceeded to walk down the hall and into the living room. Soon, a tv was heard playing. The Neighbor let out a snarl and bolted after him, already planning on how to hide the brat's body. But, as he reached the door to his living room, he noticed that the pest was gone again. Growling, the Neighbor stalked the hall leading to his kitchen. "Ha! There you are, you little fool!" He shouted at the little shit, now standing in front of his sink. He darted forward, fully intent on murdering Mr. Pajama Pants, but, when the brat showed no signs of fleeing or fear. The Neighbor paused, confused. He called out to the kid again, wondering why he wasn't responding. Suddenly, the bastard turned around and muttered, "F*** off, Banana Head. I'm tryna' break into this....." he trailed off. Muttering other obscenities towards this 'Banana Head.'

The Neighbor had no idea what to do. It was obvious that this nut was sleepwalking but, he also knew first-hand how dangerous it could be to wake up sleepwalkers. Memories flashed before his eyes. Of times he cared not to remember. The kid still stood, cursing to himself, in front of him. Having not noticed his presence. He then walked out of the kitchen and passed the living room. Seemingly headed towards the stairs. The Neighbor let out a curse and ran after him, determined to get him out of his house, somehow. 

As he suspected, his troublesome neighbor was now halfway up the stairs. "Maaaan, screw you assholes... This party blows... There's not even a stri....." he trailed off again. "How the hell am I going to get him out...?" The Neighbor pondered as he scratched his mustache. "Maybe I can convince him to leav- sHIT!" he exclaimed. That nut-job was gone. He quickly climbed the rest of the stairs. Looking around wildly for a moment before spotting him near the large painting in his wall. "Uh... Look, kid. This isn't your house," he said gently. The kid turned around, eyes glazed, and said "You're a towel." Then proceeded to walk towards the painting. He seemed to think that it was some sort of door and tried to open it by prying it off the wall. "Wait! This isn't your house! Its uh.... Its Banana Head's!" The Neighbor yelled. The pest turned around and cocked his head slightly to the left. "Seriously...? Man, someone must of slipped somethin' in my drink...." he muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Y-yes! I think it was uh.... One of your friends..?" the Neighbor answered, unsure of whether the kid he would believe him. "It was probably f***in' Mike.... Ughhh... Tell Banana I said sorry." The kid mumbled. 

The next hour consisted of the Neighbor trying to lead his sleepwalking neighbor out of his house without waking him. "No no! Wrong way. The door is this way!" The Neighbor called to the kid, who was headed for the living room again. "Huh.... Oh yeah... My bad..." he said quietly. His voice still heavy with sleep. The sun was beginning to rise and the he desperately wanted to get this idiot back to his house across the street before he woke up completely. "Come on. Just a little bit further, and then you can sleep in your bed, far away from my house." The Neighbor grumbled. After a few more minutes of the kid stumbling around, he decided to try and guide him a different way. He slowly reached out and laid his hand on the kid's back, trying to move as slowly as possible. The brat said nothing, his eyes were fully shut. The Neighbor then proceeded toward gently push him towards the front door. 

"Hey..." the kid said quietly. "Yes?" his Neighbor said nervously. "Did I ever.... tell ya bout' my crazy-ass neighbor?" He asked. "Uh... You might have mentioned him before." The Neighbor answered, managing to get him halfway across the road. Praying that no-one would drive down the road this early. "Boy... is he a psycho..." he muttered. "I swear he used to have a damn robot shark at one point..." They had made it to the front of the kid's house. The Neighbor was just about to open the door before a scrawny hand reached out and grabbed his arm, with a kind of strength the Neighbor couldn't imagine someone of his stature possessing. 

He turned and faced the boy, "Yes?" he questioned warily. "Don't tell my folks I was here... please." The boy's eyes were wide, fearful. The Neighbor paused for a moment. Wondering if he should ask why he was so scared of his parent knowing this. "I won't say a thing, I promise." He answered as he began walking back to his home. The kid sighed and stumbled through the door. "Thanks, man... I really don't want to take another trip to the ER tonight..." His voice trailed off. The Neighbor stopped dead in his tracks. "A trip to the emergency room?!" he exclaimed, shocked. But the kid had already shut the door. Having not heard him. 

The Neighbor stood stock-still in the middle of the road. Mind racing. 'That.... That must've been his imagination. That kid... No. It couldn't have been.' He thought to himself. He glanced down on his arm, where the the boy grabbed him. He still felt the kid's desperate grip. 'What the hell would make him say such a thing?' The Neighbor though for a moment. Shaking his head. "It's nothing to worry about. He isn't your child." 'They' whispered in his ear. He merely shrugged and walked back to his home. Intent to get back to his warm bed and sleep this mess away. 

His dreams were haunted by a familiar voice.... Crying for help in the darkness....

**Author's Note:**

> aAAAA this is my second story so cut me some slack please


End file.
